1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a container from bi-axially orientable plastics material and having an integral handle and in more particular using PET or like thermoplastics material.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is a continuous demand, particularly in the food and beverage industry, for articles, such as bottles, buckets, pitchers, etc., made of clear, tough plastic because they are relatively inexpensive, easy to use, generally non-breakable and serve as good substitutes for glass. It is oftentimes desirable that such articles have handles to as good substitutes for glass. It is oftentimes desirable that such articles have handles to aid in their use, particularly large bottles.
However, it is generally understood that PET lacks sufficient hot melt strength to be extrusion blow molded and it work hardens thereby preventing it from entering shallow areas or forming sharp corners of a mold which form an integral handle. As a result, integrally molded handles on PET bottles have been susceptible to breakage, especially when molded in bottles of larger sizes. The bottle industry has sought an integral-handled PET bottle since PET was first commercially available in 1977. Eastman, DuPont, and other PET resin manufacturers developed a modified PET, called E-PET, that allowed the composition to be extrusion blow molded to form bottles with handles for detergents, milk, etc. However, these bottles were not properly oriented and shattered when drop tested. Also, E-PET was costly and efficiencies in production could not be utilized to reduce the bottles'cost.
Thus, when PET was used and handles were desired, it had been the practice to attach the handle to the PET article in a separate operation, such as by ultrasonic fusion, after the blow molded PET article had been formed in, and removed from, the blow mold. U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,997 discloses a method and apparatus for producing a PET bottle with a PET handle. In a first step, a parison is blow molded in a blow mold which has inwardly extending circumferential ridges to produce a blown bottle with article-encircling grooves therein. In a second step, the blow molded bottle is transferred to a second grip forming mold, which has circumferential grooves therein, and a handle is injection molded onto the bottle.
Another approach has been to injection mold a thermoplastic handle in a separate operation from the blow molding of the container, and then to snap the separately molded handle over the neck or finish of the blown PET bottle. In accordance with a still further proposal, the separately molded handle is inserted into the blow mold and the bottle is blown over, or into, the handle. This rests in a bottle that has a carrying handle or a two handed pour bottle.
Others have previously attempted to overcome the problems associated with forming PET bottles with durable integral handles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,992,230, 4,993,931 and 5,057,266 all disclose a method and apparatus for making a hollow blow molded PET article with an integral external projection such as a handle. The method includes blow molding the hollow article and then injection molding the integral projection thereon. The apparatus includes a combination mold having separate and independent blow mold and injection mold cavities which communicate at an interface therebetween. In essence, in the method and apparatus of that invention, a PET preform is inserted into a combination blow mold and injection mold wherein the blow mold cavity defines article (bottle) to be blown and the injection mold cavity defines the handle. The blow mold and injection mold cavities are in communication with each other at a location defining the area where the handle is to extend from the container. After insertion into the blow mold, the preform is injected with blow gas from a gas nozzle to conform the preform to the blow mold cavity thereby forming the hollow blow molded bottle. While the pressure of the blow gas holds the preform in conformity with the blow mold cavity, and prior to exhausting the blow gas, molten PET is injected under pressure into the injection mold cavity to form the integral handle and bond it to the blown preform bottle at the point where the injection mold cavity communicates with the blow mold cavity. The combination mold is then opened and the finished bottle is removed.
Another attempt to solve the handle problem U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,716 whereby a PET bottle is stretch blown and the heated mold parts close on the blown bottle and try to form a handle. With this method material must then be trimmed out causing wasted and decrease production rates.
None of the above practices, however, has been entirely satisfactory in making PET bottles with integral handles since they add steps to the fabrication process, utilize extra materials, and employ complicated molds. Furthermore, other known methods requiring ultrasonic bonding equipment or multiple separate molds are unduly time-consuming, unnecessarily expensive and still do not overcome the handle breakage problem seen in larger bottles or containers.
There is still room for improvement in the art.